memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Datelink
Template:Datelink :(moved from TF discussion Forum:Calendar proposal) Regarding the above concerns re: "linking to Template: namespace pages", I created Template:Datelink, which takes day, month, year as variables and created a standardized link, and changed Template:Sidebar episode. As mentioned above, all links now go to DD MONTH article pages, the wanted pages list should reflect that soon. It's still open for discussion how we want to deal with those article pages, see above. This template, however, could be used in nearly every instance where a production timeline date is mentioned, instantly linking to two of our timeline pages in each case. -- Cid Highwind 13:31, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :Nice idea ... let's think this a bit further: How about a and which will also include links to the respective lists? What about a switch within the to catch dates that are before 1960s? -- Kobi 13:56, 25 June 2006 (UTC) That would be a good one - but do we need born/died as separate templates, or would it suffice to have one template that has a "blank" death date by default? What is the preferred way of listing these dates? I visited some actor pages, and already found several different styles... -- Cid Highwind 16:46, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :*I personally like the style as such "(25 June, 1974 – 25 June, 2006)" as it lays it out simply and elegantly. That (for someone still alive) translate to "(25 June, 1974 – )" -- Sulfur 16:50, 25 June 2006 (UTC) ::There shouldn't be commas between the month in year in the D MMMM YYYY format. So it's "25 June 1974". Also, as a style matter, I'm against blank death dates, for what it's worth. A living person should be listed as "(born 25 June 1974)" or "(b. 25 June 1974)", not "(25 June 1974 - )". There are several styles used, and templates aside, this should be addressed in the style manual somewhere. 9er 17:16, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :*Whoops. I didn't actually mean to put the commas in there. I started with an MMM DD YYYY format, and then switched it around to the DD MMM YYYY style. The one problem I have with "(born 25 June 1974) is that when the person dies, the format will be changing to "(25 June 1974 – 25 June 2006)", which again gives two different styles. -- Sulfur 17:31, 25 June 2006 (UTC) ::Not that we're obligated to follow Wikipedia's consensus style manual, but they deprecate blank death dates: . It's good editorial form. To my eye, blank death dates lack finesse and look unprofessional. 9er 18:06, 25 June 2006 (UTC) I created as suggested. It either takes three arguments, like: , which will result in: Or it can be used with a second set of arguments, like: , which will result in: The fourth variable doesn't really need to be the text "died", but I think it makes a nice mnemonic... -- Cid Highwind 13:47, 26 June 2006 (UTC) ::Nice work, Cid. 9er 14:22, 26 June 2006 (UTC) :*Two minor issues at the moment. What about the Star Trek birthdays and Star Trek deaths pages? Pretty much all of the links to those will vanish (as best I can tell), and we're going to have to start filling up the day/month articles really quickly, else they'll fill the top 2-3 pages of the most-wanted links. Did we finally decide on a format for those, or are we still debating it? -- Sulfur 14:36, 26 June 2006 (UTC) I did some magic to so that all dates <1964 now link to Early production history directly, without the need for dozens of redirects. Thanks for the suggestion, Kobi. -- Cid Highwind 14:58, 26 June 2006 (UTC) Changing code for translation? I'm going to use this template at Ma/pt, but there is a small problem with the code in order to do so. In Portuguese, dates are written differently, e.g. 24 February 2007 is 24 de fevereiro de 2007 - the word de (i.e. of) must be present. In the code as it is, I'm able to insert the de before the month's name without problem, of course, but not before the year. Is it possible to change this in the code so that the word de could be placed before the year and/or appear automatically? If so, how do I do that? What should be inserted where in the code? -- Gabriel O. Brum 21:17, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm currently working on internationalized versions of these templates, Gabriel, that will automatically pick up the correct month names and formatting from MediaWiki variables. Give me a bit more time to hammer out all the details and you shouldn't have to do anything at all. :) -- Renegade54 21:23, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Format Do dates HAVE to be in UK formatting (DD/MM/YYYY rather than MM/DD/YYYY)? It seems kind of odd to use UK date formatting since it uses US spelling. TJ Spyke 23:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :It was a choice for simplicity at the time. Fewer links to change. -- sulfur 03:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC)